When Dolphins Cry
by Yuna
Summary: SEQUAL TO CRUMBLED PAST. Rated R for sexual scenes ^0^. Additional pairings are Yuu/Tune Tune/Erts Ikhny/Yuu ( but trust me, this is still Ikhny/Hiead!)
1. The Beginning

When Dolphins Cry  
  
A/N: hey! heres your sequal!! hope ya like it!!   
**=thought  
  
Hiead watched her, watching the way she laughed, the way she flaunted and flirted with... Yuu. Yes, Yuu, Ikhny had recently developed a crush for the quiet pacifist, and did not hesitate to make it known to all, especially Hiead. She never completely forgave him, maybe Hiead had taken a part of jher soul that day, because there was always twinge of sadness within the depths of Ikhny's chocolate orbs whenever she saw him. It made Hiead want to encircle her with his arms and kiss her and tell her everything was alright, but pride and shyness wouldn't let him, as he saw, degrade himself in such a way, feelings, as Hiead was taught from his childhood, only led to pain.  
  
This theory had only been reinforced by Ikhny's rejection, he had shown her his heart, what little of it was left, and she had crushed it in her hands, and licking up the oozing red blood. Hiead hated Yuu, the boy had the most amazing person practically throwing herself at him, and he only showed interest in the Tune girl, of which had eyes only for Erts. It was cruel world Hiead mused, as he thought of the love square that they had created.  
  
Tune was the lucky one, though, Erts had every intention of asking the sweet girl out, but was infamously shy and unexperienced with females, especially Tune, she had loved his brother, did she only have feelings for him because she expected him to emulate his brother? Erts shook his head at the slightly disturbing thought. He shifted his crystal blue eyes over the white haired boy, Hiead, seeing his interest in Ikhny, he decided to try to help, whatever help he COULD give, which subsequently wasn't that much. Nevertheless, he strolled over to Hiead, with envious eyes from Yuu and adoring eyes from Tune following him.   
  
"Hiead?" The young pilot said, "may I sit here?" Erts gestered toward the vacant seat next to him, Hiead simply nodded, his eyes still fixed like an eagle on his object of desire.  
  
"You like her, don't you?" Erts suddenly asked out of the blue. The questin shocked Hiead, although he didn't show it on the outside.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Hiead replied his usual icy manner.  
  
"You've been watched her ever since dinner started, and keep glaring at Yuu whenever one of her advances is rejected."  
  
"Simply lust," stated Hiead. Erts nodded his head, thinking if that was the only feeling he had for Tune, but he quickly pushed misgivings out of his mind for the time being, he could think about THAT in bed tonight. Erts noticed Hiead was looking at him incredulously, Erts smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Well, good luck with your...uh.. lust... " Erts held his hand out to shake Hiead's, but quickly pulled it away.  
  
Hiead continued glaring at Yuu the rest of dinner, everybody noticed of course, but no one else, for the exception of Erts, dared speak to Hiead about his obvious jealousy and hatred for Yuu.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ikhny sighed, was she really happy? She had a crush on Yuu, but she was quite certain she LOVED Hiead. She shook her head, why couldn't Hiead just be nice to her? Then she wouldn't be so scared to get close to him, but Hiead just wanted her for fair game, and she wasn't going to let him win. Ikhny sat down and cried, cried out of confusion, sadness, and anger at herself.  
  
Kizna and Saki both heard Ikhny crying that night, they vowed together after that that they would help get Ikhny and Hiead together, for both their sakes.  
  
Meanwhile, Tune was battling with her own inner demons.  
**Do I only like Erts because he's so much Ernest? What if he's TOO much like Ernest? Will he too sacrifice himself for another? Oh Erts, please don't break my heart, theres not much left to break anymore.**  
  
Tune placed her head in her hands and cried, while giving a silent plea to whatever God was out there to protect Erts.  
  
Yuu was passing Tunes room at the time (just HAPPENING to pass by) when he heard her muffled cries. He peeked in to see his angel in complete despair, crying for... Erts. The very thought made the usually peaceful boy want to break things, especially Erts's backbone.  
  
Yuu gently pushed the door open and stepped inside. Tune heard his approach and snapped her head up, looking at the quiet boy above her, suddenly concious of the fact that she was curled up in a fetal position on the floor. She blushed, stood up, and plopped herself on her bed.  
  
"Is something wrong, Yuu?" She asked placently  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing," He said, while he sat himself next to Tune.  
  
"It's nothing." Tune said immeadiately.  
  
"It's Erts." Yuu retorted just as fast. Tune looked down.  
  
"What if it is?" She asked, getting slightly defensive.Yuu shook his head.  
  
"I don't like to see you cry over someone, Tune, it marrs your perfect face." Yuu said, reaching a hand out and stroking her cheek gently.  
  
"Yuu..." Was all Tune had a chance to say before he placed his lips over hers. Tune closed her eyes.  
  
**is this right?** Tune mused in the deep crevices of her mind **he's not Erts, but then again, theres only one Erts, and you'll never have him.** with that last semi-comforting thought, Tune pulled Yuu down into her bed, letting him kiss away her tears, and drown her sorrow in pleasure.  
  
Erts, meanwhile, was finally going to do it, he was going to tell Tune how deeply he cared for her. He ran, half excited, half scared, with anxiousness ruling over all.  
  
He stopped at Tune's door, and was slightly confused when he saw it ajar. He pushed it open just a little bit and almost tripped over himself. Tune was laying in Yuu's arms, with a thin film of sweat covering them both, Tune looked fairly happy, so there was no chance that it was forced. Erts slammed the door, waking the two lovers up. Tune wrapped sheets around herself in time see Erts running around a corner, even from her distance, Tune could see that he was crying.  
  
Tune looked at her feet to see the first tear that had escaped while he slammed the door. Yuu hugged Tune from behind, she cried into his arms all night, all the while wishing it were Erts that was holding her.  
  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: well, how'd ya like it? PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. Don't Hate Me! (the chocolate pudding c...

Chapter 2: Don't Hate Me!  
A/N:do they have chocolate pudding on G.O.A? don't flame me if they don't!there might be a little bit of OOCness in this chapter, but nothing big.  
  
  
The next day, Yuu had many murderous eyes galring at him, whether they were on Erts or Hiead's sides or whether they were mad that he got the last chocolate pudding at lunch, everyone was out to get the poor little guy. Zero and the pilot candidates, along with the repairer candidates, were all having breakfast in the dining hall.  
  
"Look at Yuu, I hate him!" Zero almost screamed as he bent his fork.   
  
  
"yea," replied Kizna, "I wanted that chocolate pudding too."  
  
  
"Hey! theres one more left!!" someone shouted.Everyone looked over to see one more chocolate pudding, it even had little chocolate sprinkles too. Everyone dashed to the pudding, but it dissapeered. Everyone sat down and looked around for the pudding snatcher. Forks flew at Yuu as everyone saw that HE was the perpetrator. Yuu escaped with his life- and his chocolate pudding.  
  
"Oh, stop hating poor Yuu," said Ikhny, as she saw a groggy morning Hiead stumbling tiredly over to their table. Hiead simply glared at her, he knew Ikhny's game, and he was sick and tired of it.   
  
"Shut the hell up, Ikhny." Hiead said spitefully as he brushed past her and plomped down on the open seat across from her. The indignant Ikhny 'hmphed' and summoned Saki and Kizna to follow her to her room. Wrecka stayed, she was in on the plan now known as TPTGSSASLTICAN, or "The Plan To Get Some Sleep And Stop Listening To Ikhny Crying All Night".  
  
"Stop being so mean to Ikhny, Hiead, she really does like you more than Yuu."  
  
"Gee, Wrecka, you analyze things so nicely and thuroughly!" the lovesick Roose replied.  
  
"Uh... thanks, I guess."  
  
"Stop sticking your big nose into my buisiness, Wrecka, I can handle this on my own, and maybe the only reason I hate Yuu is because he always gets the last pudding, what makes you think that I hate him because of Ikhny?"  
  
"Hiead?" Clay asked, "Your report says you're allergic to chocolate." He stated matter-of-factly. Hiead wanted to kill Clay right then and there, and would have, if a very amusing and somewhat disturbing sight hadn't caught his, as well as the whole dining room's eyes'.  
  
Erts, a very dejected and depressed Erts, walked into the hall in nothing but his boxers. He glared at Tune as he passed her. Every girl in the room was blushing, most of them never having seen this much of a man before. Erts sat down and devoured a chocolate pudding he pulled out of nowhere. Everyone was wondering where he got the pudding until a mangled Yuu stumbled in.  
  
"M-...My p... pud-... d- ding.."he choked out, falling limp on the ground, everyone but Tune and Ikhny cheered. The two girls picked up Yuu and took him to the infirmary.  
  
The declothed and dejected Erts strolled out right after them, expecting to make Tune feel horrible. As Erts reached the infirmary, though, passing an angry Ikhny, he couldn't bring himself to yell at Tune. The reason why Ikhny was mad, as Erts quickly realised, was because Tune and Yuu decided to have romantic time. Erts watched as Tune slipped her head down for a brief kiss.  
  
Erts was seeing the wrong side of things, once again, but he was too angry at the moment to listen to what Tune was saying. He slipped away and threw some clothes on, running quickly to kind Hiead. Erts fpund Hiead alright, but not in the most innocent position. Hiead was actually kissing one of the repairer candidates, Erts remembered her name, it was Saki, Clay's repairer. He just gawked as Hiead worked his charm, just when Saki was about to bend to Hiead's every whim, he let go.  
  
"Well, we'll leave it at that." he said cooly, releasing Saki's hip and walking off.  
  
"Hey! We weren't done yet!!" The red head screamed madly, waving her arms frantically. Seeing his chance, Erts ran after Hiead, leaving a shocked Saki behind as she realised that she had been watched, she blushed furiously and stomped off.  
  
"Hiead! Hiead!" Erts yelled all the way down the hall, trying to get the other boy's attention. Hiead turned around slowly and listened to Erts patiently as he told of all his findings of Tune and Yuu, all the while getting Hiead madder by every little mention of the quiet pilot's name.  
  
Together Erts and Hiead planned to put the poor boy out of commision, and they knew exactly who to use- Yuu's precious sister.  
  
  
A/N:sorry the chapter's so short, but I CAN'T remember Yuu's sister's name! someone please help! the next chapter will come out quicker... : ) 


End file.
